fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gathering of Demons
Fox of Nine Powers The country of Desierto, once a thriving country, full of many citizens and having its own King and Queen. This country, now nothing but an enormous sahara, has lost its original name centuries ago, after it was destroyed, and turned to a prison for a demon of immeasurable power. It is for this reason, that very few travellers dare come to Desierto, searching for ruins of the civilization that existed long ago, or simply come by. The creatures existing within the desert are also dangerous, many terrifying predators that can survive the heat, all hidden beneath the sands. It is essentially a sea of monsters. From beneath the sands, a large blue sphere rose from it, within it, Lamia sat, casually infact, as she allowed the barrier to lift her out of the sand. Lamia exited her barrier, dusting her body from the sand, even her own ears. If she hadn't erected her barrier the second Lily teleported everyone, she would've suffocated. Being prepared is always good. Before going any further, she noticed the scorching sun, and with one look around, it didn't take her long to know where she was. "...Oh, fuck me sideways!" Lamia exclaimed, irritated at her situation "Ugh...Calm down, calm down...I need to get shit together first." Lamia searched in her pockets, pulling out a black cube, smaller than her palm. She began twisting the black cube as if it was a rubix cube, twisting it in different directions each time. Left and right, front and back, slowly, the cube began emitting a dark blue aura "Aaaand, done." Suddenly, a monstrous, almost demonic worm erupted from the sands, opening its gaping maw, revealing endless rows of fangs, right towards Lamia. In a bright flash, the monstrous worm was shredded to bits in an instant. Lamia turned around, the cube no longer in her hand, as she saw a young woman standing before her. A young woman, with an impressive bust size, blonde pigtails, and purple eyes with black pupils. She had fairly pale skin, and wore an all black attire. It was a black cape-like dress, that covered her breasts, but revealed her naval, as well as cleavage, while wearing long gloves on each arm, black shorts and long black boots. "Mommy!" The young woman called out, running into Lamia's arms, hugging her tightly. "Attagirl, Kuro! Protecting me from...a sand dick...Huh." Lamia lightly pushed Kuro off, crouching down and examining the worm "Damn. This is quite interesting. From this, I can speculate we're in Desierto, the Sandsea of Monsters. Only in Desierto can this Man-Eater Worm exist." Lamia concluded, standing back up and turning to Kuro. "A'right. I need to dust my clothes clean, so cover me from the sun, will ya?" Lamia said. Kuro nodded, with an upbeat expression "'kay, mama!" A pitch black sphere formed out of seemingly nothingness around the two women, completely covering them from the heat of the sun, and protecting them from any other possible predator. This allowed Lamia to strip down to nothing and dust her clothes off of any sand that has entered her clothing. While she couldn't feel pain, it was only because her pain receptors were off, she still retained her sense of touch. "Alright. Remove it." Lamia ordered Kuro, as the black barrier vanished, exposing Lamia, fully clothed once more, and Kuro to the desert's unforgiving heat "God, I'mma sweat me a river. Screw crying one. I think tears would dry up before they even exit the eyes." Lamia formed a thick barrier above her, making it as thick as possible to give her a shadow from the sun. "Mommy, where's daddy and everyone else?" Kuro asked, sounding like a curious ten year old. It wasn't fitting for her appearance at all. "Hmm? Oh. Don't worry. We'll go look for them now. Stay close to me, okay sweety?" Lamia gestured Kuro to stay close, and she did, sticking right next to her infact, that Lamia wrapped her arm around Kuro, patting her shoulder, as if shielding her. The two women walked all night, looking for a way out of this endless desert, but alas, it was...well, endless. The sun eventually rose up, bringing light to the entire area "Well, this went well." Lamia said, creating an extremely thick barrier above her to create a shadow from the sunlight, still keeping Kuro relatively close. "Mommy, I'm sensing something." Kuro said, looking off into the distance. A large cloud of sand was visible from afar, and was getting closer. "Eh? Hell's that?" Lamia squinted her eyes, and placed her hand above her eyes, trying to get a better glimpse of what that was "...I'm seeing something on...four legs?" Lamia said, snapping her fingers to Kuro "Shield us. You'll be able of handling more than my barriers.". "'kay, Mommy!" Kuro clapped her hands, forming a black barrier around her and Lamia, it was transparent this time, and the two could clearly see whatever it was that was drawing near them. The sandstorm reached the two, passing through and tearing apart everything around them. The lifeless trees, bushes, and even the creatures underneath the sand were being torn from their location and sent flying into the distance. The sheer force of this storm was too powerful. If it weren't Kuro's barrier, Lamia would've have been torn to bits, and her barriers first. As the storm cleared, Lamia could see pass all the sand once more. She looked up, seeing an enormous fox standing before her. The fox possessed long ears, almost rabbit-like, sharp fangs, red eyes with slitted black pupils, a rather humanoid upperbody structure, and nine, long tails. His fur was orange, and at best, Lamia is probably around the size of his eyeball. Despite this monster appearing before her, she remained unusually calm "Oh, look, a giant mutt." Lamia said, rather snarky to the gigantic beast. "Hmm..." The fox leaned down, letting himself get a clear look at the two women "I sensed a powerful dark source, and I came running here." The fox leaned back, scratching his chin "And yet, I find two female humans...Such a disappointment..." The fox sighed, turning his back to the two, about to leave. "Oi, y'think you can just walk off?" Lamia called out to the fox "I have a few questions, and you, I assume, have the answers. You better have the answers.". The fox grinned, turning around to face Lamia "Oh? A human is threatening me?" The fox sat down infront of Lamia, his legs crossed, and placing his hands on his knees "Then ask away! You intrigue me!". "First off, who and what are you?" Lamia asked the fox. "Oh, wow..." The fox seemed leginimately surprised. "Well, if you don't want to answer the-...". "No, no, no, no!" The fox cut off Lamia, coughing to clear his throat "This is just the first time someone asked me "who" or "what", usually they just ask..."why"." The fox grinned, bearing his teeth "Anywho. My name is Kugoku, but I am also known as Gizensha! Inari! And...!". "Fox." Lamia said, cutting off Kugoku. "Eh?". "I'mma just call you Fox." Lamia made herself clear this time. "...That's kinda boring." Kugoku replied, sounding quite disappointing. "As for the "what", I am a Demon. I was born, or rather, improved almost 800 years ago. The people of this country got a hold of me, so they decided to do the reasonable thing, and turn me into their weapon. You know how that went?". "How well?". "Look around you." Kugoku said in a proud tone "This is what's left. Before I ended all of them, they decided to sacrifice themselves to save the world, so, they created the most powerful seal in the world. They turned this now endless desert, into my prison.". "Wait, so no one can leave?" Lamia asked Kugoku. "Oh, no. You can leave. You're human. Anything that is demonic in nature cannot leave. Be it artificial or otherwise. You can enter, but leaving is impossible." Kugoku noted "It's been active all this time, and even I can't break it, no matter how many times I try.". Lamia took note of that. Kugoku, who merely charging into here, caused what is equivlant to a hurricane nearly destroy the area around her, couldn't break free of this seal, despite centuries passing. "Take me to it.". "What? Why should I?" Kugoku asked Lamia. "Because, I might be able of freeing you." Lamia said "I can save you from this hell hole, and all you need to do is leave Fiore.". "You think I have an interest in just mindless destruction?" Kugoku felt hurt by Lamia's assumption that he is nothing but a heartless monster "Make no mistake, I only destroyed this country because they were going to use me as a weapon. If I run free, then all I will do is find me a better place to stay at. A home where I don't wake up every morning with sand in my everything." Kugoku said to Lamia "Come on." He began walking, gesturing Lamia to follow him, walking on all four. It only took three hours, but eventually, Lamia reached the seal, a gigantic, pink barrier with ancient runes inscribed onto it, stretching as far as the eye can see. From a distance, it is invisible. One has to be very cose to actually see it. "Look." Kugoku got Lamia's attention, as he clenched his hand into a fist, punching the barrier with all his strength. The shockwave from the punch felt like a bomb strike, causing a backlash and a gust of wind behind him to erupt, causing the sand to fire back behind him with the wind. Lamia had to erect a barrier to keep her safe from the winds and sand. "Even with that much, I can't even dent it.". "Hmm..." Lamia walked over to the barrier, touching it. With one push, her fingers phased through it. "So, only humans and non-demonic creatures can pass." She pulled her fingers back from the other side. "So? What's the problem? You can just leave now." Kugoku said "You can just pass through, you and the other girl.". "Kuro, come over here." Lamia gestured to Kuro, who immediately came beside her mother "Touch the barrier." Kuro did as she said, and she touched the barrier. However, no matter how much she pushed, she couldn't pass through like Lamia "Just as I feared...this Black Blood...it really is demonic in nature. Amon, what are you exactly?" Lamia said to herself, gritting her teeth. "What? This woman is...a demon?!" Kugoku kneeled down, his eye getting rather close to examine Kuro "But she looks so human! I've never met a demon so humanoid before!" He was leginimately curious and surprised "That must be the powerful source of power I sensed earlier. It was you!". Kuro hid behind her mother, as if frightened by the eyeing of the giant fox "Mommy, he's looking at me like a pervert...". "Quit bein' such a perv!" Lamia scolded Kugoku "If ya want some T&A, go find a pooch or something.". "Oh, well, aren't you a little too blunt." Kugoku chuckled, rather amused "Seems kinda odd for you to be here though. Why you here?". "We got teleported. Seperated from everyone else." Lamia explained, albeit brief summary "It really sucks, y'know? I end up in a desert, and I'm scared to think where everyone else ended up at." Lamia said "I have to get out of here, take Kuro with me, and find the rest of my family.". "...Family, eh?" Kugoku frowned, and backed away, sitting and crossing his arms "Tell you what? If you can break this seal, then I will help you." Kugoku offered Lamia "But, it'd be the only thing I help you with. The moment we find all your family, I'm out, deal?". "..." A faint smile was visible on Lamia's face "Odd. Thought you'd be more loathing to humans.". "What? You think I should hold a grudge or something? Please. It's been 8 centuries. I can get over what happened and understand humans aren't all bastards." Kugoku said "If anything, I'm damn grateful I got to meet alot of people. Human or otherwise. And they were actually quite nice." Kugoku rubbed his chin, looking back on fond memories "Kinda miss them, now that I think about it...Huh, now I'm sad..." Kugoku's ears lowered in response to his sadness. "Alrighty, Fox." Lamia said "It's a deal." With that said, Lamia turned to face the enormous barrier, carefully examining the seal and the runes inscribed onto it "Hmm...Incredible.". "What? What is it?" Kugoku tried to look as well and understand what Lamia was doing. "I'mma need'ja to back off a bit, Fox. I'll be needing some time to crack open this safe." Lamia said, a grin emerging on her face "I'll be enjoying cracking open this flower. I'll rip 'er apart!". Kugoku laid down on the sand, resting and falling alseep later on. It was odd. It seemed that as long as Kugoku was in the area, no predator or creature dared to try and attack Lamia or Kuro again. They become aquainted with Kugoku enough to know not to get near him or tempt him. It was a wise decision. Or it was simply his snoring being so loud it sounded like a monster in itself, or was so annoying no one wanted to be near such an unbearable sound. "Hmm..." Lamia has been sitting on a chair constructed out of a black substance, Black Lacrima, created by Kuro, who sat on her own chair. Lamia examined the runes and seal carefully, doing so for the last hour "This is indeed a very complex seal...Infact, considering it's an ancient seal, and lasted for so many centuries, and on such a scale, I believe it is the most powerful sealing spell in the entire world. Not even a Dragon could break it down using all of its power. Fascinating." Lamia touched the barrier, enough for her fingers not to phase through "I'll need some more time to study it.". "Why?" Kuro asked Lamia "Mommy is the best with magic! So she should be capable of breaking the seal!". "This kind of seal can be useful for future reference. I've done alot of research on seals, Kuro." Lamia replied to Kuro "And I've never, in my entire life, encountered nor read of such a powerful seal. I'd say, sweety, we can use such a thing someday." Lamia would love to have such a powerful seal at her disposal. Suddenly, an arm reached out of the sand, slowly climbing its way back up, as another arm emerged and...another, third arm. "Kyaah!" Kuro was startled by whatever it was that was rising from beneath the sand "W-w-w-what is that?!". "Eh?" Lamia turned around, seeing a blue ethereal being, resembling a samurai, with blue, fiery hair, a long nose, much like a tengu, red eyes, and four arms, two extra ones hanging on his back. "Oh, it's a big nose." Lamia casually said, ignoring the demon samurai and focusing back on the seal "Now...let's see...". "Oh! Kugoku!" The blue demon said, talking in a familiar tone to Kugoku "Wait, are you sleeping?!" The demon seemed annoyed at Kugoku, walking closer to the fox "I've been sleeping just a second ago! I see you again and now you're asleep too? Wake up, you lazy bum!". "Hey, jackass!" Lamia snapped at the blue tengu, clearly irritated "I'm workin' 'ere. Go annoy another bunch of people.". "Hmm?" The tengu turned to face Lamia, meeting face to face with her and Kuro "W-...Women...?! Human women?!" The tengu quickly rushed to the two women. He was phenomenally large, infact, Lamia's entire body could only reach up to his waist. The blue tengu bowed his head to the two women until it struck the earth "I haven't seen women in so many years! And I see two of such beauty!" Suddenly, all tension towards this being a threatening being vanished "My name is Hanzo! It is a pleasure to meet you, misses!". Lamia glared at Hanzo, this spectacle standing before her. And she realized. He's a pervert. "I like you. I'mma call you Han." Lamia said, returning to her buisness with the seal "So, what'cha been doin' downstairs at the sandy pits?" Lamia asks Hanzo as she continued her work. "Oh, I was sleeping." Hanzo replied. "Oh. Sleeping in the sand, eh? How fun. And you're awake now, because...?" Lamia asked Hanzo. "You see, I can usually sleep up to five years. I've been stuck in this desert for almost 100, I believe, so I got quite bored, that I fell asleep." Hanzo clearly lost his sense of time "I guess the sand covered me these last few years and I finally woke up." Lamia decided to simply return to her buisness and leave this blue demon alone for now. Kugoku suddenly woke up, his snot bubble popping as he did. He rubbed his eyes, before noticing Hanzo "Hanzo? Hey! How are you? Haven't seen you in almost ten years." Kugoku said, getting up and sitting on his back legs like a human, legs crossed and everything. "Haha! I have been well, old friend." Hanzo rubbed his chin as he spoke "Though it has been a good dozen years since my last drink. Still couldn't find any liquor. Ah, I miss being drunk off my ass.". "You and your alcohol." Kugoku grunted "Last time you had a bottle, you were wasted in five seconds. Smell didn't help either. It was terrible.". "Haha! Hilarious!" Hanzo laughed, he was clearly quite carefree "Ah! How about a sparring match? It is but tradition for us!" Hanzo suggested to Kugoku. Kugoku shook his head, and sighed "Ah well. May as well stretch a bit." Kugoku said, standing upright. He was already large while merely on his four legs, but enormous when standing on two. His height being too great "Let's see which one of us aged first!". "Mommy..." Kuro looked at her mother, concerned about the fact these two were about to fight a rather close distance to them. "Y'know what to do, honey." Lamia said, ensuring Kuro that her barriers should be more than enough to protect both of them. Battle of Demons Kugoku was first to attack. He raised his arm upwards, and with a full spin of his arm, delivered a punch to Hanzo, lowering it just enough to strike the samurai tengu head on. The sheer force as Kugoku's fist collided with Hanzo caused a shockwave, and sand was spread everywhere like a storm just struck. However, Kugoku's fist stopped midway after striking Hanzo. Hanzo has stopped it with his bare hands "You actually got stronger!" Hanzo noted "It took me longer to stop it this time!" Putting his strength onto his arm, Hanzo pushed Kugoku's fist away, quickly grabbing the sheathes of his swords with his arms on his back, as he unsheathed his two swords with his frontal arms "Kami! Akuma!" Hanzo shouted the sword's names. "Haha!" Kugoku turned his entire body, a full 360 turn, striking Hanzo with the back of his hand, sending him flying, and crashing right into the barrier "You need to be faster than that!" For such an enormous monster, Kugoku was remarkably fast. Hanzo kicked the barrier as he was about to fall from it, sending him shooting forward like a bullet towards Kugoku "Don't make me laugh, Kugoku!" Hanzo began spining as he neared Kugoku, and with his blades spread out, became again to a blue buzz saw shooting forward. Kugoku thrusts an open palm towards Hanzo, clashing with him, stopping him dead in his tracks. However, the sheer force and air pressure gathered by Hanzo was more than enough to send a stream of cuts onto almost all of Kugoku's arm. "Your swords are still effective I see!" Kugoku clenched his hand into a fist, trapping Hanzo inside "But that still stings like an annoying mosquito!" Kugoku slammed Hanzo onto the earth, the force behind his attack feeling like a small earthquake just hit. Small and quick. Hanzo's swords pierced cleanly through Kugoku's hand, causing Kugoku to take his hand off of Hanzo in pain and surprise "Ah, I'm kidding around too much..." Hanzo stomped the ground, jumping forward, right towards Kugoku's head, emitting bloodlust as if intending on decapitating the fox. Kugoku quickly retaliated by slapping Hanzo away, swatting him like a fly, hitting the earth with a loud thud, creating a hole from the sand being forced away. But Hanzo quickly jumped again, charging at incredible speed towards Kugoku, but Kugoku swatted him away once more, this time into the barrier, yet Hanzo prepared himself this time, and jumped right off the barrier, and right back at Kugoku. This continued. Kugoku would strike Hanzo, sending him flying back to the earth, while Hanzo defied gravity and kicked the surface, leaping back towards the giant fox. Back and forth, back and forth, until the area around them soon began to turn into a large cloud of sand. Their fast movement gathered air pressure, causing the sand to move along with them, making them rise more and more, until it covered them both. All of this occured, while Lamia continued learning the seal, while Kuro protected her with her barrier. "Kugoku!" Hanzo was swatted once more onto the earth. However, it has already been a good while, and Hanzo has adapted. "I will end this one!" Hanzo sheathed his blades, jumping once more towards Kugoku. Kugoku quickly went to attack, thrusting his arm forward to strike and strike him with an open palm. However, he missed. Kugoku has gotten tired after repeating the same maneuver for almost two hours, and for once, Hanzo managed to slip by his large hand, being too fast, and reaching Kugoku, literally face to face "Ippon Nukite!" Hanzo extended out his index finger in his right hand, preparing to strike Kugoku inbetween his eyes "Ama no Murakumo!" Hanzo's finger striked Kugoku dead on, right in his forehead. Despite it being simply his finger, the sheer force and strength put behind it, along with the gathered momentum of that leap, caused this one finger strike to have enough force to cause the entire sand cloud to spread away by the gust of wind, and even causing Kugoku's feet to sink into the sand. Truly, these two were on a completely different scale. Hanzo landed on the ground, the force of his body landing on the sand emitting a small shockwave "HAHA! I win!" Hanzo gloated, chuckling madly. Kugoku rubbed his forehead in annoyance, bleeding from the tiny hole produced by Hanzo's finger "Jeez, I guess this is your win this time..." Kugoku was clearly irritated in this loss "I guess this is 814 for me, and 341 for you, right?". "Oh, hell no!" Hanzo pointed at Kugoku in a frustrated manner "I won 814 times! You're the one who only won 341!". "Oh, yeah? You wanna fight over it, you blue reject?" Kugoku said, taunting Hanzo into another fight. "Oho! You wish to lose again, you orange mutt?!" Hanzo was easy to taunt apparantly. "Alright!" Lamia stood up, as the barrier surrounding her and Kuro vanished "Fox, Han, get your asses over here." Lamia called to the two demons before they could start another fight. The two sat infront of her, like disciplined students ready for a lecture "Okay, so, I got good news and bad news." Lamia announced, rubbing her chin, as if trying to look sophisticated "I studied the barrier long enough, and the runes on it. I can break the seal. That's the good news.". "And the bad news?" Kugoku asked. "I don't have enough magic power to perform the dispelling. Even if I use my Dispelling Magic on it, it'll just brush it off. This thing is apparantly made of an enormous quantity of Eternano in the air, and has been absorbing it for the last few centuries." Lamia explained "I infer that when it was first erected, the seal was already very powerful, but it only became stronger as time went on. Right now, even with the force of a God, you cannot break this via brute force. You need to carefully dispell it.". "So...without enough magic energy...you can't do it?". "I can. It'll just cost my life. And I ain't willin' to sacrifice myself for you." Lamia said, blunt and honest as ever. "Hmm..." Kugoku tilted his head, but suddenly struck his fist on his open palm, like one would when getting an idea "I have a way to fix that, missy." Kugoku leaned closer to Lamia, openning his palm to her, his enormous palm facing her "I can grant you the power you need in order to break this seal. All you have to do, is agree to join forces with me, so we can form a magic link. You must trust me.". "..." Lamia extended her hand to Kugoku, her open palm now touching his "I agree, Fox." Despite her words, Lamia's tone remained deadpan as ever. "Heh, excellent. Now..." Kugoku concentrated his energy and Lamia's, creating the needed contract between them "Junction." Kugoku muttered, as he dispersed into nothing but magic energy, entering Lamia and surrounding her in a golden sphere. "Ginkogō." A unison voice of Kugoku and Lamia spoke from within the sphere, as it shrunk, entering the new being standing before everyone. It was a woman, with pale skin, a slender figure, and wearing Lamia's attire, labcoat included. However, she was different. She lacked scars, had a notable breast size, as well as ears perked on the top of her head, her eyes were red and pupiless. A single fox tail was visible on her rear. The woman grinned, and walked towards the seal. "This pitiful thing is blocking my path? Hilarious." Ginkogō spoke, amused. She placed her hand on the barrier, feeling it rejecting her with every fiber of her being, burning her flesh. But it did nothing to her. Black magic energy dispersed from her hand, spreading across the seal. "Now...I just need to reverse the effect...careful now..." Within moments, the runes on the seal began to slowly vanish, as the barrier became noticeably weaker, and weaker. "I hereby declare you...cancelled." Ginkogou pressed her finger against the seal, as a small crack appeared on it, quickly travelling across the barrier, and breaking it apart. "Y-...You actually did it...?!" Hanzo said, baffled by how this woman broke the seal after he failed to do so for almost a century "How?!". "Simple." Ginkogou turned to Hanzo, rubbing her chin. She was smiling in a rather cocky manner, proud of her achievement "It was complicated, but, by spreading enough magic energy across the runes, and controlling said runes, I essentially turned it against itself. I slowly broke the most important of runes that make up this seal with my own magic, and after a few minutes, all I needed was one push and...done." When Ginkogou finished, a sphere enveloped her. "Amazing..." Hanzo said. "Yay! Mommy did it!" Kuro cheered for her mother "Now we can go and look for everyone else!". "Oh, indeed, sweety." Lamia emerged from the sphere, dusting her clothes rather casually "I must admit. That was an amazing experience! Having such an incredible amount of power...It was unreal." Lamia grinned. She enjoyed having such power "I think I'll...keep it too." She turned around, looking as the sphere vanished, and yet, the gigantic fox Kugoku was nowhere to be seen. "W-...What the hell is this?!" Kugoku spoke, appearing once the sphere vanished. He was shrunken down. He could be compared to a puppy. He was tiny, appearing the same. A fox with nine tails, red eyes and an orange tail "What did you do?!" Kugoku immediately knew Lamia was behind this "This shouldn't happen after a Junction fusion!". "I sealed your power." Lamia bluntly answered Kugoku. "...Eh?" Kugoku was confused and dumbfounded at the same time. "While we were fused, I performed a sealing spell on you without you noticing." Lamia explained, eerily casual about it infact "If I had done it when seperated, it'd be impossible. Like I said, not enough power. But, when we were fused, not only did I have enough power, but you were inside me to boot, making sealing your power all the more easy.". "Huh, the fox actually got tricked." Hanzo said in amazement, leginimately impressed by Lamia's trickery. He observed the shrunken Kugoku while rubbing his chin "You are surprisingly cute.". "Grr...! Why did you do that?!" Kugoku was very angry at Lamia. "Because, I want you to stay." Lamia said, that one reply making Kugoku feel...strange "That, and walking around with a something foot sized fox is gonna make laying low a bitch.". "What about the blue samurai behind you?". "Han? Eh, we can put 'em in a cloak." Lamia said, beginning to walk "Come on. We need to get out of this desert and find everyone." Lamia gestured everyone to follow her. And they did. Kuro was first to do so, of course, even before Lamia called her, while Hanzo and Kugoku followed suit. "This woman...I shouldn't have helped her." Kugoku muttered in frustration. "But, we are finally free thanks to her." Hanzo said to Kugoku, having heard him "We should be thankful. Besides, you sensed it too, correct?". "Hmm? You mean that dark power? Yeah. I have. That girl in black...she's a powerful demon." Kugoku said, commenting on the darkness he sensed from Kuro. "What? No." Hanzo corrected Kugoku "That black dressed girl isn't even that evil. Her heart is infact quite pure, like a child's. It is her...mother who possesses the dark power.". "What?!" Kugoku shouted in absolute shock and terror at this "But...how?! A human cannot be a wielder of such a black heart! Only a demon could!". "Kugoku, you forgot already?" Hanzo chuckled, almost maliciously "This woman managed to trick the same demon who put an end to an entire country, in but a single day, no?". "...T-...That is true..." Kugoku said, realizing that Lamia, no matter how frail she looked, wasn't an ordinary human. Infact, he should have felt the same thing from when he fused with her. Lamia possesses loathing and converts it to power, and yet somehow, it doesn't reflect on her at all. "This woman...will be a pain...". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice